


Sad

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cameras, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depressing, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Photographs, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad & Funny, Sad Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500, polaroid pictures, sad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan has a photograph taken of himself, and Richie feels the need to comment.Oneshot/drabble





	Sad

Richie Tozier skipped up to his grumpy best friend. Emphasis on grumpy. They loved each other of course but damn Stan was a piece of work sometimes. Maybe this would cheer him up!

"Hey Stan the Man," he chirped, and wrapped an arm around his skinny shoulders. Stan just sighed. 

"Don't touch me, Richie."

"Check out this picture of us that Mike took!" Richie continued as if he didn't even hear him. He passed over a polaroid. 

Stan took it in turn, eyebrows furrowing, and looked it over. "I look so sad, Rich. What filter is this?"

"...none."

Wow, what an emo. 


End file.
